hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Prank Call
Prank Call 'is the the eighteenth chapter in ''Hotline Miami, occurring on May 23rd, 1989. It is the penultimate chapter in both Part Five: Answers and Hotline Miami as a whole. It is also the third and penultimate scene in which Biker is playable. In this chapter Biker travels from a party in his apartment to the phone company, Phone Hom, in order to trace the location of the people who leave messages in his answering machine. This is also where Jacket encountered him as a boss fight in Chapter 7, Neighbors. The narration on both Prank Call and Neighbors is unreliable, as ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' features both Jacket and Biker alive in the intro to First Trial on November 5th, 1991. Biker's Apartment * Alcohol bottle in the Aquarium * Zebra blanket peeled back, black bra and panties on bed. * Naked girl in bathroom on toilet with feet on the sink counter. * Potted plant by door rotated. * Mats Ek, maker of the Wear Something Fancy Hotline Miami trailer, passed out on the black couch. * Red overshirt dropped on the black couch. * Several vinyl records strewn across the living room. * Tipped over wine bottle on the coffee table and several glasses. * Tipped over wine bottle in the kitchen sink. Phone Call "Hi it's 'Jane'. It was nice to see you again. How about another date tonight? Pick me up at NE 158th St. around nine, OK? And put on one of those nice suits you've got. You're taking me somewhere fancy this evening!" Walkthrough The stage is filled with unarmed NPCs that will not attack and do not need to be killed to proceed. Inside the office on the second floor, you must kill the chief operator NPC present and access the computer. After this Jacket will arrive wearing the Richard mask. A fight ensues, although it is won with one hit and very hard to lose. He will move directly toward the golf clubs, and can be hit before reaching them. Dialogue enters the main office of the Phone Hom Manager 'Phone Hom Manager: '''Stay away from me! ... Security! Security! ... Look... Sir... Please don't kill me! Please... I'll do anything! kills the Phone Hom Manager and moves to his computer. '''Biker: '... Interesting ... North 87th Place, huh? So that's where you've been hiding... enters the office '''Biker: Get out of here if you don't want to die! ... OK, have it your way! defeats Jacket 'Biker: '''You had your chance ... explodes Jacket's head and leaves Music * ''"It's Safe Now" ''by Scattle plays in the intro at Biker's apartment. * ''"Knock Knock" by Scattle plays during the level. It also plays over Assault. * "Release" by M|O|O|N plays during Biker's encounter with Jacket. Enemies This chapter contains * Phone Hom Workers (optional, except for the Phone Hom Manager) * Jacket (Boss) Unlockables None. Trivia * The fight in this chapter marks the divergence between Jacket's and Biker's stories, both being unreliable narrators. * It's possible substances consumed at Biker's party warped his view of the level's events. * The office is the only combat location in the game that appears in multiple chapters. * The office also lacks a floor plan in the chapter select screen, despite the floor below having one. * This is one of four chapters, of which Biker has two, that does not record score (or show any when killing) and cannot be graded. * There's a glitch in the level - if Jacket gets knocked down in the center of the room, his body will go right under the Phone Hom logo. * Another possible glitch is that Jacket can walk through the table and the safe door. He was not able to do that in Neighbors, nor could Biker. * Prank Call is arguably the easiest chapter in the game, aside from the Tutorial, since none of the NPCs are armed or hostile and Jacket can be easily killed before he even reaches for the Golf Club. Category:Chapter